


Endless/无期

by RosasSilver



Category: Aola/奥拉星
Genre: M/M, Top Blackwings/Bottom Spy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosasSilver/pseuds/RosasSilver
Summary: 他什么承诺也给不了他，因为他的身份，——他们的身份。
Relationships: 黑翼/潜; 黑翼王/无冕之王





	Endless/无期

不夜城永远是不夜城，——尽管外面打仗打得那样。顶楼靠窗的位置视野最好，上帝视角，俯揽全城的歌舞升平，一向是黑翼最喜欢的，他的御座。  
他请潜吃饭，也像往常一样。当然这次丰盛得多。也只有请潜的时候出手最阔绰。“往后不一定有机会了，趁今晚吃顿最好的。”黑翼笑着解释，一面熟门熟路给潜斟酒，又坐下来给他拆蟹，从前做惯了的。以后你不在，花得再多也没意思，当然这句他没说出来。  
潜接过他剥好的蟹螯，也笑着问：“不是说教我怎么拆？”他不大会吃蟹，从来是黑翼给他剥。黑翼于是坐到他这边来，拿了一只翻到腹面，拆了蟹螯，掀开蟹脐、剔掉鳃叶，又教他怎么用工具，一步一步做给他看。“尖脐的容易掀；圆的有点难下手，不过都是一样的。”这一只肥，拆下来满满一碗肉。黑翼剥完了递给他一背壳蟹黄，又坐回对面吃饭。  
潜端着那只蟹壳，一勺一勺挖着里面的膏，熟悉的香气浓烈得异样。黑翼说是吃饭，其实光是在喝酒，也没动过几筷子。潜知道他是装没事。“黑翼，你这样我更难受。”他小口啜着自己杯里的酒，“再喝你该醉了。我扶不动你，怎么回去？”当然他是开玩笑；黑翼还比他轻些。  
黑翼“哧”一声笑出来，“我没事，你担心什么？”说着伸手想揉揉潜的头发。伸到一半又停住了，“算了。我手脏，”笑着把手缩了回去。是真难过，潜也知道这一点，当然陪着他灌。  
喝着喝着黑翼突然说，“你还真舍得。”潜似乎听出来一种哀怨，但对视的时候却什么也没有，一片温柔的琥珀色的海。“你说，万一以后在街上遇到了又怎么办？”  
“你真醉了。”潜静静地看着他，“回家吧。”

回到家他突然被黑翼按在门上。很长一段时间黑翼都没有说话，又低着头，潜看不见他的表情。终于听见他说，“我还不想忘了你。我舍不得，”后半句甚至哽咽，“……太残忍了。”  
潜倒意外松了口气。“我还以为你要发火，”那语气有些委屈，不大像他说话。但是他也知道是对黑翼太不公平，尽管黑翼能理解，也无所谓谁对不起谁，还是觉得歉疚。他伸手试探性地去环黑翼的腰，没遇上拒绝，他也没敢圈紧。  
“我说了我舍不得。”黑翼埋头到他颈间去，声音很低。“我想了很久；我以为我没事了。没想到越接近越害怕，”他说。  
他知道这样说话对他有作用。潜显然也觉得了，索性抱紧了他吻上去，不让他继续说。潜知道他压着的一些情绪亟待发泄；这时候他还那么温柔，更叫人受不了。“做吧？”潜趁着喘息的间隙问黑翼，原本环着他的手又收回来去替他脱衣服。现在是唯一的机会，以后不会有了。  
黑翼失笑，“这算什么，分手炮？”一面还是从善如流地配合他。也是他们，居然还能笑得出来。“随你怎么想，”他仰头，又吻着他，好堵上那张嘴。他自己也让黑翼脱得差不多了。只挂着里面薄薄的一件衬衫，黑翼的手摸进来，滚热的，一直伸进后腰里，仅仅是这样就够让他软化，搂着黑翼的脖子，自己贴着门板滑下来，两个人连带着一起滚到地毯上。  
以前也是这样，潜突然想。是他们第一次做的时候，也是像这样把他按在门上接吻。都是一样的，除了现在是直接在玄关。他这么想着，有一种隔世之感，是“心有戚戚焉”。  
——太久了。  
黑翼压在他身上，从脖子亲到锁骨、肩膀，几乎是用咬的。潜的手臂缠得更紧了些。他闭着眼睛，挺着把更多的自己送上去，由着黑翼进犯，方便留下更多痕迹。他甚至希望它们永远留着，即使以后也没有机会再看见了都不要紧。  
“你后悔吗？”他问，带着一点喘息的气音。一边乳头突然被含住。潜颤了一下，又感觉那里被上下两排牙齿夹着它，舌尖绕着它打转，瞬间像浑身过电，使他忍不住低声叫出来。  
黑翼的声音闷闷的。“我不后悔。从来都没有。”他一只手托着潜的腰，另一只滑下去，虚握着潜腿间慢慢立起来的东西，手心的茧蹭着。“你呢？你真的舍得？”  
没有回答了。  
“……没关系，”他沉默了一会儿后道。意料之中，他想，反正他知道的，潜的反应会告诉他。  
尽管他只是想听他说。

前戏做得很长，在现在的潜简直是冗长，一种甜蜜的折磨，一分钟都不能多忍受。他想要他，不是别的，只是要他进来，尽可能久地多跟他纠缠一会儿，仅仅是这样单纯强烈的欲望。不像前戏，再舒服现在也只让他觉得虚浮，没有真实感。  
“你快进来，”他推着黑翼，另一方面又忍不住沉溺其中。黑翼伺候得太舒服了，温热的口腔含着他的，舌面划过顶部，无数微小的刺激的累积，使他无意识地把手指插进黑翼的头发里去，让他再含深些。后面也是，已经有三根手指埋进去打开了他，指尖抵着他最舒服的那个地方，一波一波地给他叠加快感。两面夹攻，黑翼知道潜最受不了这个。  
潜继续催促，“够了，你快——”直到推了他好几下才进来。几乎是刚进来的时候潜就去了，黏白的精液喷到两人下腹上，身体一阵一阵地颤抖。黑翼看着他的反应，说不上是什么情绪，尽管这时候被高潮的他缠得头皮发麻，依然有一种另外的感觉，有别于快感。  
反应那么大，他想。他知道的。欲望的反应永远最诚实。潜明明那么想要他，这样地想着也觉得一种无名的喜悦，当然使他满足，尽管这标准似乎见低了些。  
他知道潜这个时候一定听不进话，于是也只慢慢地进出，深深浅浅地往那一点顶，一边低声叫着潜的名字。他要等他缓过来，否则说什么也是白说。  
那一阵空白过后潜才听见他在叫他。他大口呼着气，“……黑翼？”半天才从喘息里挤出这两个字。黑翼看着他，突然觉得什么也不想说了，即使还有那么多话要告诉。不合适。又不是枕头风，说了也没有用，除了扫兴，他想。  
“没什么，”他回答，加快了顶弄的速度。他撑在上面，居高临下，可以看见潜偏过一边脸，颊腮通红，微微张着嘴喘气，一面随着他进出的节奏前后晃着。“趁现在多叫几遍；明天过后就该忘了。”  
潜心里像给什么东西扎了一下，疼得他差一点要哭出来，但是忍住了。他环着黑翼的脖颈往下压。“……对不起，”他喃喃地重复着，在断断续续的呻吟里几乎听不见。  
“什么？”  
“对不起，”这回清楚些了，“……我们没有未来了。”  
他们的未来。他们怎么能有？他什么承诺也给不了他，哪怕是在床上，因为他的身份，——他们的身份。太可悲了。但是他已经没有余地再想进一步的事情；黑翼重重地往他里面深处撞了几下，直接中断了他的思考，只能拔高了声音叫出来。  
黑翼附在他耳边。“不是的，”他听见说，沉闷的低语此刻听来像轰鸣。“不是的。我们有没有未来不要紧；我希望你有未来。”  
他一听见这话立刻红了眼睛。整个儿的视界模糊了，色彩混在一起洇成一团，水越汪越多，眼眶里承不住，泪珠望后滚落下去，埋进鬓角打湿了头发。黑翼那么爱他——光是再一次让他想到这个事实就是一种残忍；尤其是在这种时候。“你怎么这么坏，”他哑着声音，“挑这种时候……说这些，”又被黑翼顶得话都不能说，一开口只剩下呻吟。  
黑翼吻掉他的泪珠，继续絮絮地在他耳边说话。“所以我希望你能活着回来。不管多久，只要有一天你能回到这里，这样才有以后。”只要一天在那种地方，潜就一天没有未来可言；黑翼知道得太清楚了。“这些年你越来越不像你了。你以后还会这样；但我不愿意你永远这样。”  
他终于崩溃地抽泣起来。够了，他一面抵抗着快感一面想，拼命想要说话。黑翼也就放慢下来等他。“我舍不得，”他自暴自弃似的搂着黑翼流泪，“我比你更舍不得，……我能怎么办？”涌上来的一种酸楚堵住了他，但还是让他说出来了，回答黑翼一开始的问题。他怎么舍得，但他害怕，怕一说出来他会动摇。他不能有感情。  
黑翼怔了一下，再没想到潜会亲口回答他，尽管他先前已经知道答案。“我没有反对。我支持你，”他说，哪怕他已经快没有立场，“我也愿意等。只要你回来还要我，我等你一辈子。”  
“你糊弄鬼呢？”潜气得推他，躲着他落下来的吻。“你都不记得了……啊……你等什么？”  
“不会的。我会忘记你；但我会一直记得我有一个人要等。”他捉住潜的手腕按着，去吻那截冰冷的金属的结点，下臂触目异常的义肢。不仅要等，他想，还要给他最盛大的欢迎仪式，所有他应得的都献给他，鲜花，荣誉。是他许给他的无声的承诺，最后也是最大的一个。  
连气氛都有一种温暖，像以前冬天，一件皮草裹着两个人。潜看着黑翼的眼睛，试图从里面找到一点什么东西。但是没有，永远是一片温柔的琥珀色的海，只有这个不会改变。他在泛着金光的海面看见自己的倒影，觉得感动，琥珀的海包围着他上下浮沉。

黑翼进出的速度越来越快。潜也有点预感，手脚并用地缠紧了他。“……再快点，”又催他用力些。快感里面裹挟着一点痛，这才觉得真实，即使有点不能承受。“哈啊……弄、弄在里面，”声音都是沙哑的哭腔。  
他没理。“你明天不要起早？”  
“你还管那个？”潜咬了他肩膀一口，留下一圈牙印子。“今晚你要是敢放开我我跟你翻脸。”  
黑翼却笑了。“这才像你，”他说，当然非常顺从地加重力道，又撞得潜几乎失语，“不过既然这样就不要哭了；等会儿有得是你哭的。”  
既然这样，他想。  
那么今晚的确还很长。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您阅读到这里，希望我的作品能够打动到您。


End file.
